


Janeway & Seven

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, First Time, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-07-26 14:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: So I just saw the conic con trailer for the new, upcoming "Picard" series, and that one clip of Jeri Ryan as Seven got me so excited for the possibilities that we might see Seven's character go through (since we don't know yet how far the new show takes place after Voyager and thus how much Seven/Annika Hansen has grown an developed).   So in between bouts of nerdy squealing, I give you this short, but possibly longer, J/7 fic.Enjoy :=)





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).

> So I just saw the conic con trailer for the new, upcoming "Picard" series, and that one clip of Jeri Ryan as Seven got me so excited for the possibilities that we might see Seven's character go through (since we don't know yet how far the new show takes place after Voyager and thus how much Seven/Annika Hansen has grown an developed). So in between bouts of nerdy squealing, I give you this short, but possibly longer, J/7 fic.
> 
> Enjoy :=)

******

**Bloomington, Indiana**

The old-fashioned clock on the mantle ticked away as Kathryn shuffled into the living room, the sunlight streaming in through the window, making the shadows dance across the floor.

Checking her terminal, Kathryn tagged all of her messages as 'read' without bothering to open any of them. They were all the same anyway, the higher-ups in Starfleet Command begging her to make an appearance, Admiral T'Mir wanted her to give a speech for the graduating class at the Academy this year, while Admiral Jones, head of the Utopia Planitia Shipyards, wanted her to come and supervise the launch of the newest starship, the prototype of the new Voyager-class.

And the less said about the reporters from the Federation News Services hounding her for an interview the better in her opinion.

Getting up from her desk, Kathryn went into the kitchen, starting up the old-fashioned coffeemaker before studying the toaster that Tom had given her for her birthday last month, taking only a few seconds to unpack it from the box and set it up, popping a slice of bread into it just as the coffeemaker beeped.

Pouring herself a cup, she frowned, her thoughts turning to Seven. Since _Voyager's_ triumphant (and dramatic) return home nearly ten years ago she hadn't seen much of Seven. Between the debriefings by Starfleet, the photo-ops for the press, and general amount of reconnecting with families and friends, the crew had all been split up, some like Chakotay and Harry, were content to taking an extended, indefinite vacation planet-side, at peace with not seeing the surface another planet for quite some time.

Others, like Tom and B'Elanna, had dove headfirst into the proverbial deep end of the pool, eagerly allowing themselves to be snatched up by Starfleet engineering and put to work on designing and testing new starship designs.

And then there was Seven.

Kathryn had seen Seven the least out of all the crew. With her knowledge of the Borg and the fact that the current status of the Collective was unknown, Seven had all but ended living at Starfleet Headquarters, various members of the admiralty from all branches of the service each wanting their own questions answered by the former drone.

For a time there had been some serious concerns that Seven might had ended up locked away on some desolate, isolated starbase somewhere while Starfleet Intelligence and Starfleet Tactical interrogated her, but fortunately, Jean-Luc Picard had become Seven's advocate, serving as her legal guardian in all but name, serving as a voice of reason and compassion for Seven while Kathryn was unable to tear herself away from the endless amounts of debriefings and review boards, all of whom wanted to be _absolutely_ sure that no rules were broken during their seven year 'detour'.

But, it was during this time that Kathryn found that she and Seven were drifting apart, during the first three months, Kathryn had called Seven almost every day, then every other day, then once a week, and then finally, whenever she remembered.

She hadn't seen the woman in person for nearly a year, Seven hadn't even come to her birthday party last month, having mentioned to B'Elanna that she was too busy with her work on replicating the quantum slipstream drive for Starfleet to take any time off.

That had hurt, and Kathryn couldn't help but wonder if it had been a snub, a way of Seven paying her back for her own coldness following their return to Earth.

Sipping her now-lukewarm coffee, Kathryn froze as she heard her front door suddenly unlock. Grabbing a rather-weighty candlestick, she tucked it behind her back as she carefully crept out into the living room. Despite what the Federation might have its citizenry believe, crime did still happen on Earth, and although violent crime was practically non-existent, crimes such as burglary did still happen, albeit very infrequently.

Stepping into the living room, Kathryn felt her grip on the candlestick relax as she took in the sight of a tall blonde woman examining the bookcases.

"Seven?" she asked.

The woman turned, smirking at Kathryn.

"It's 'Annika' now, actually," she replied. She glanced at the candlestick still in Kathryn's hand "you going to hit me with that?" she wondered.

"Oh! No," Kathryn fumbled with it before safely setting it down "although in my defense, you _did_ just break into my home" she added as she gestured for the other woman to sit down.

Seven had certainly changed since Kathryn had last seen her. Her biosuits had been replaced with casual, comfortable-looking civilian clothing and her hair was no longer swept up into that familiar bun, instead flowing freely about her shoulders.

"So, what are you doing her?" Kathryn asked.

"Chakotay asked me to check up on you," Seven--'Annika' Kathryn corrected herself--replied "he's been worried about you," she explained "we all are, actually"

"I'm fine," Kathryn dismissed "how are things between you and Chakotay?" she asked "I heard that your relationship ended soon after we returned home, I'm sorry"

"Thanks," Seven nodded "but it's fine" she dismissed.

"And you?" Kathryn asked "you've certainly changed" she noted.

Seven smirked.

"I'm fine," she mimicked. She frowned suddenly, sniffing the air "is something burning?" she wondered as a tinny 'ding' suddenly broke the air.

Turning, Kathryn cringed as she looked into her kitchen and saw a now-charred piece of toast sticking out of the toaster.

"A gift from Tom Paris" she explained as she got up, Seven following, and disposed of the burned toast.

"Hmm, that seems to be his go-to gift lately," Seven noted "I've got three of them in my office on Mars,"

Kathryn smirked as she washed and dried her hands, suddenly freezing as she felt Seven come closer, stepping into her personal space. Turning around, she found that Seven was more than close enough to touch.

Reaching up with her left hand, the Borg mesh glinting in light, Seven gently cupped Kathryn's chin.

"What are you doing here, Kathryn?" she asked "saving the galaxy? Or wallowing in self-pity?"

"I'm fine" Kathryn repeated, pulling away.

"Uh, no, you're not," Seven countered, following her as Kathryn opened the backdoor and steadily marched out into the expansive cornfields behind the house "give it up," Seven called out after her "my legs are still longer than yours," she added as she easily caught up with the older woman.

Reaching out, she gently gripped Kathryn's arm. gently pulling her to a stop.

"How would you like to go out there again?" she asked.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

Seven held out a PADD.

"A new starship's being launched in three months time," she explained "the first ship to utilize the quantum slipstream drive"

"Wait," Kathryn held up a hand "you actually solved it?" she asked.

"We think we did," Seven explained "and that's not the point," she tapped the PADD "the ship needs a captain and a science officer. I'm already short-listed for it, since I was part of the team who designed the drive, but the postion of captain still needs to be filled," she explained.

Kathryn took the PADD, scanning its contents. A small ship, primarily an explorer and research vessel.

"Think about it," Seven continued "you could go to the other end of the galaxy and then be back here before dinner"

"What makes you think this is what I want?" Kathyn challenged "maybe I'm perfectly content here"

To her surprise, Seven actualy groaned in frustration.

"What is wrong with you?!" she demanded "you're not happy in the Delta Quadrant, you're not happy here! Make up your fucking mind already! Please!"

Still looking annoyed, she suddenly gripped Kathryn by the shoulders and yaked her into a kiss. Pulling away, she sighed as she reached up and lightly cupped Kathryn's cheek.

Dropping her hand, she turned and stalked away.

"Stubborn ass" she spat.

Lunging, Kathryn threw out an arm, grabbing Seven's shoulder and spinning her around and yanking her into a kiss. Pulling away for air, she rested her cheek on Seven's shoulder.

"You really have changed" she finally spoke.

"Not too much, I hope?" Seven chuckled.

"No," Kathryn shook her head as she stepped back, suddenly shy "can we...talk about this?" she asked softly "inside?"

In response, Seven held out an arm.

"Come on," she invited "I've got plenty of time"

Looping her arm with Seven's, Kathryn rested her head against the taller woman's shoulder as they walked back to the house. Yes, they had a lot of catching up to do, she decided...


	2. A Storm of Thought and Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

The walk back to the house wasn’t that far, but both women were taking it slow, enjoying the intimacy as the breeze rustled through the cornstalks. Looking down at Kathryn’s head resting on her shoulder, Seven had to smile, suddenly remembering her conversation with B’Elanna and Tom just the evening before…

******

**Yesterday…**

Her regular dinner dates with Tom and B’Elanna had started about a year after their return. Using his father’s clout, Tom had managed to get himself to access Seven’s quarters on Earth Spacedock, officially to make sure that her medical condition was stable, but in reality he came just to check up on her and gossip, letting her know how the rest of the crew was doing.

After she had been finally released by Starfleet, Tom had roped her into joining him and B’Elanna for a celebratory dinner. That one celebratory dinner had quickly became a monthly event, then a weekly event, and now, nearly nine years on, it happened practically every day.

Stepping off the transporter pad, Seven had nodded politely at the transporter chief before finding a terminal and signaling for an automated taxi. Less than ten minutes later, she was climbing out of the taxi and stepping up the steps to Tom and B’Elanna’s front door, knocking.

“Just a sec!” Tom’s voice called from inside, followed by a crash and a dog barking. A few seconds later a decidedly-out-of-breath Tom Paris answered the door.

“Seven, hey,” he greeted “you’re early” he noted.

“I noticed,” she deadpanned as a large, rather-tubby, golden retriever suddenly squeezed its way out the door past Tom’s legs to head-butt Seven in the hip before happily sitting on her foot, grinning madly up at her, tail wagging a mile-a-minute.

Smiling, Seven reached down and happily ruffled the dog’s ears.

“Toby’s doing good I see” she noted.

“Oh yeah,” Tom laughed “the old bottomless pit here is doing just fine,” he stepped back from the door and let her in, Toby following sedately, occasionally nudging Seven’s hip, clearly in the hopes of getting a treat.

“Hey, Toby, off,” Tom ordered, taking the dog under the front legs and pulling him back when he tried to climb up onto Seven’s shoulders “come on, Seven never has any treats for you, you know that,” Tom told the blobby dog “go on, git outta here,” he ordered, giving the dog a nudge.

Smiling sheepishly at Seven, he nodded at where the dog had waddled off to.

“The vet wants us to cut down on his food” he explained.

“I wonder why,” Seven drawled “where’s B’Elanna?” she wondered.

“Ugh, still at work,” Tom explained “apparently her new team of engineers are all—and I quote—_‘a bunch of idiots’_.”

“Hmm, she’s always been very particular” Seven noted as a set of eager footsteps suddenly came pounding down the stairs, a dark-haired girl eagerly charging for them both.

“Seven!” grinning, ten year-old Miral Paris eagerly leapt off the last three steps to flung herself into Seven’s arms.

Grunting, Seven easily caught the girl, laughing as she set her down.

“Oh, you’re getting big,” she noted “you’re taller than when I saw you last week”

Miral beamed and pulled herself up to her full height, all but _glowing_ with pride.

“Oh yeah, she’s growing like a weed,” Tom praised, reaching out to ruffle his daughter’s hair “come on, go wash up for dinner,” he told her, chuckling as she quickly bounded off towards the kitchen. Glancing at Seven, he smirked.

“You’re really good with kids” he noted.

“In many ways, I still _am_ a ‘kid’.” she replied.

“Ha, yeah right,” Tom scoffed “I’d like to see a kid. Even a Vulcan, do what you do,” he chuckled as she followed him into the old-fashioned, 21st century-style kitchen, the smell of something cooking filling the air.

Moving over to the stove, Seven lifted the lid off the pot and peered inside, shaking her head at what she saw. Looking up, she quickly raided the cabinets and, finding a selection of spices, added them to the pot, stirring them in before placing the lid back on and turning down the heat.

“Thanks,” Tom chuckled “where were you when Neelix was cooking?”

“Not confident in my social skills yet,” Seven replied “I spoke to Chakotay yesterday,” she began “he was wondering if you’d spoken to the Captain lately”

“Really?” Tom mused “are you sure that it’s not _you_ who wants to know?” he teased “seriously,” he continued “come on, Seven, we all saw how you and her looked at each other”

Seven scowled.

“It’s complicated” she finally said.

“Not really,” Tom dismissed, leaning against the counter “the way I see it, it’s like having a crush on your teacher. Now, you’re grown up, a little wiser. So, if you’re still attracted to her, give it a shot. If not…then no harm done” he explained.

“That’d be a lot more convincing if you didn’t have your elbow in the potato salad” Seven remarked.

“Huh?” Tom looked down at his elbow, scowling as he saw that, yes, he did indeed have one arm in the potato salad “damn,” he muttered, quickly removing an arm and grabbing a napkin “well, whatever, my point is valid” he declared as he wiped at his arm.

“What point?” B’Elanna asked as she came in, giving Seven a wave and Tom a quick peck on the cheek.

“Oh, Seven here says that Chakotay is worried about the Captain” Tom explained.

“Oh really?” B’Elanna raised an eyebrow, giving Seven a critical eye “and has ‘Chakotay’ talked to her yet?” she asked.

Seven scowled.

“I feel the need to remind you that I’m more-than-capable of assimilating you both” she pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” B’Elanna dismissed “seriously, Seven, go talk to her,” she advised “for all our sakes”

******

“I don’t like the looks of those clouds”

Blinking, Seven came back to the present. Looking up, she followed Kathryn’s gaze up, seeing that the sky had darkened, a set of thick, heavy clouds were now rapidly moving in along with a strong wind.

“A storm’s coming,” Seven realized “we’d better get inside” she added.

Jogging across the grass towards the house, they just made to the safety of the porch as the storm broke. A deep, rumbling _boom_ of thunder suddenly echoed across the landscape before heavy, fat rain drops began falling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a J/7 fic, but damn it! I couldn't resist a little Tom/B'Elanna fluff too! :=)


	3. To Act Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

The rain pattered against the windows, leaving long rivulets. Warming her hands by the fire—a real one, not a holographic imitation—Kathryn drew the throw wrap around her shoulders tighter as she watched Seven, who stood by the window watching the rain with rapt attention.

Getting up, Kathryn came over, absently drawing her throw over Seven.

“You’ve never really seen a real rainstorm, have you?” she mused as she absently held out a mug of tea towards Seven, which she took.

“No, not really,” Seven shook her head “I’ve spent the last ten years on Mars, it doesn’t rain there after all” she remarked.

Turning, she smirked at Kathryn, reaching up to cup her chin.

“Come join me on the sofa,” Kathryn invited.

Settling down on the sofa, the throw wound around them both, Kathryn let out a breath.

“Not that I’m strictly complaining,” she began “but…why did you kiss me?”

Seven let out a breathless laugh.

“Because I’m terribly, desperately attracted to you,” she answered. She looked away, absently toying with one of the fringes of the throw, her expression distant.

“I used to fantasize about you,” she admitted “but, I was never brave enough to admit or confront you about it,” she continued “in all honestly, it’s probably better that I waited, you know?”

Kathryn nodded in understanding.

“You needed time to grow, to mature,” she reasoned “to learn more about it means to be human”

Seven nodded.

“Exactly,” she confirmed “so, now that we’ve answered the question of why I kissed you, why did _you_ kiss me?”

Kathryn chuckled, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

“Do I really have to answer that?”

“I guess not” Seven chuckled.

Smirking, Kathryn snuggled up to the blonde, reaching up to thread her fingers through Seven’s hair.

“You’ve changed so much” she noted.

“It wasn’t easy,” Seven explained “in truth it started out as an act”

“An act?” Kathryn echoed.

Seven nodded.

“After Starfleet finished debriefing me, Captain Picard got me an assignment at Utopia Planitia,” she began “there were _so many_ people,” she breathed “Humans, Vulcans, Andorians. All with their own customs, likes and dislikes, and I realized something, because no one knew me…” she trailed off.

“You could be whoever you wanted” Kathryn reasoned.

Seven nodded.

“At first, I was just acting as a Human,” she continued “I started first by using my Human name, mostly to avoid people recognizing me as a former Borg drone,” she gestured towards her facial implants “before, people took offense to working with a former drone, especially one who was smarter than them.” she explained.

“But, when I started signing papers and thesis’s as ‘Dr. Annika Hansen’ no one questioned it,” she continued “and those people who met me in person didn’t question my implants. Most people just assumed that they were jewelry or some other fashion choice,” she frowned, pursing her lips thoughtfully “that was the start of the charade I suppose,” she mused “when people invited me to a party of the like, I attended rather than bury myself in work. I _forced_ myself to be sociable,” she explained “I learned to laugh in all the right places even if I didn’t get the joke. But, as time went on, I started to get the jokes, I made friends, some from _Voyager_, some from here. I even dated. Not very well, but I managed,”

She paused to take a sip of the tea that Kathryn had given her.

“As time went on,” she continued “I realized that I was becoming comfortable in my own skin. Unlike onboard _Voyager_, no one in the Federation knew me—at least not on a personal level anyway—so they had no expectations about how I should act, and soon, what had started merely as an act, had become…me” she shrugged.

Kathryn sat back, frowning.

“That’s quite a story,” she mused “sorry I missed it”

“I’m not,” Seven dismissed, leaning back and matching Kathryn’s pose “like you said, I needed to grow, to mature, and I needed to do that on my own: she explained.

“So,” Kathryn began “do you go by ‘Annika’ now?”

“Only on paper,” Seven explained, shaking her head “those who know me personally, like Tom and B’Elanna or my exes, still call me ‘Seven’. In truth, I prefer being ‘Seven of Nine’,” she explained “I’m not fully Human anymore or fully Borg, but somewhere in between”

Kathryn idly drummed her fingers against her coffee cup.

“So…dating, hmm?” she mused.

Seven chuckled.

“I figured that you’d focus on that,” she smirked “yes, I’ve dated, nothing really serious, but I learned more about relationships, both romantic and platonic” she explained.

“Such as?” Kathryn asked.

“Well, I like women,” Seven began “older women, in fact. And with only one exception my past relationships have been with Humans”

“Who was the one exception?” Kathryn wondered.

“A Vulcan sculptor,” Seven replied. She smirked “she had very gentle hands,” she chuckled “nice butt, too” she added.

Kathryn choked, coughing.

“Seven!” she exclaimed, laughing “my god! You really have grown”

“I have,” Seven nodded “so have you” she remarked.

“Ah, I got old you mean” Kathryn dismissed.

“I don’t mind” Seven remarked. She shifted, scooting closer, reaching up to comb her fingers through Kathryn’s hair.

“No,” Kathryn agreed softly “I guess you don’t,” she whispered. She pulled Seven close, wrapping her arms around her “stay?” she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course” Seven whispered in reply…


	4. In the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOUR! A little shorter, but still good I think. Enjoy! :=)

******

Kathryn jerked awake at a loud crash. Sitting up, gasping for breath, she relaxed as she realized that it was the storm outside, a flash of lightening flicking off in the distance.

Still tense, her every muscle ready to fight or flee at any second, she felt a set of gentle hands gently stroking her shoulders.

“Bad dream?” Seven asked softly from behind her.

“No,” Kathryn panted out “the thunder woke me,” she admitted as she relaxed, leaning back against Seven’s form “this doesn’t bother you?” she asked.

“Not really, no,” Seven shrugged “although I’m still afraid of the dark” she admitted.

“Well that’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Kathryn dismissed “I think everyone is a little afraid of the dark”

At that moment, there was another loud clap of thunder, a flash of lightening and then the room was plunged into near-total darkness save for the glow from the fire and the regular flashes of lightening outside.

“I spoke too soon” Seven grumbled.

“This is a traditionalist community, Seven,” Kathryn explained, reluctantly getting up and finding some candles “we’re not connected to the planetary power grid,” she explained as she lit the candles and added another log to the dimming-fire. Nodding in satisfaction, she rejoined Seven on the couch “you all right?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Seven nodded “just…brings back some unpleasant memories, that’s all” she explained.

“Like what?” Kathryn gently probed.

In the shadowed, flickering light of the candles and the fireplace, Seven’s expression was pale as she frowned.

“One of my earliest memories from my childhood that I can recall with any real clarity was when my parents took me camping,” she began “we built a fire and Papa told ghost stories,” she frowned, clearly straining for the fine details “I remember that my mother admonished him for doing it, because she felt that it would give me nightmares,” she continued.

She flexed her hands, fingers curling and uncurling.

“I remember, I was clutching her arm so tightly that she had bruises,” she explained “and, as she held me, I remember how the shadows seemed to…grow, closing in on us,” her frown deepened “and…Papa told me that there was nothing to be scared of…because he’d always be there to protect me,”

She trailed off, smirking humorlessly.

“I guess he was wrong” she remarked darkly.

“No,” Kathryn shook her head “everything I know about your parents tell me that they tried to protect you, to the very end” she said.

“Small comfort to that six year old child who lost her innocence,” Seven remarked. She frowned, glancing up at the ceiling “I wonder if she’s still out there” she mused.

“Your mother?” Kathryn asked.

Seven nodded.

“The drone that was my father was killed when we destroyed the Queen’s ship,” she reminded Kathryn “but my mother…” she trailed off “is it wrong that part of me hopes that she’s dead?”

Kathryn sighed heavily.

“No,” she breathed “considering the horrors of assimilation, I guess not” she admitted…


	5. Fantasy versus Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter FIVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

With no power, there was no heat, and as day turned into night the temperature steadily dropped and Kathryn was not going to let Seven go out in weather as bad as this. Grabbing some extra blankets, she and Seven had huddled up in the bed, spooning for warmth, and Kathryn would be lying if this wasn’t one of her fantasies come true.

Blinking as the sound of birdsong reached her sleepy brain she realized that it must have been morning, the storm having ceased sometime in the night. Shifting, she had to smile as an arm suddenly wound around her middle and pulled her back.

Rolling over, she smirked as she faced Seven.

“Good morning” she greeted.

“Good morning,” Seven replied, smiling softly “what?” she asked as Kathryn smiled in kind.

“Nothing,” Kathryn shook her head “just…I wish you’d smiled more often on _Voyager_” she confessed.

“I didn’t have much reason to smile on _Voyager_,” Seven replied “everything was so new and, frankly, terrifying,” she shifted, rolling onto her back “hmm, power’s back on” she breathed.

“How can you tell?” Kathryn wondered.

“I can sense the change in the ambient electromagnetic field by how it affects the polarization of my cortical implants” Seven replied.

“Really?” Kathryn asked

“Hmm,” Seven nodded “well, that, and I can see that the lights are on”

Blinking, Kathryn looked up, seeing that the light fixture above the bed was glowing brightly. Chuckling, she reached out and pulled Seven close.

“I guess either one of those could work,” she grinned “computer, lights off” she ordered, the house’s computer chirping obediently as the lights flickered out.

For a moment, a peaceful silence fell over the two women.

“You know, I used to have a fantasy like this” Seven suddenly spoke up.

Intrigued, Kathryn turned to face her.

“Well? Go on” she encouraged when Seven didn’t elaborate.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Never” Kathryn vowed, holding up one hand for added effect.

“Well,” Seven began “it went something like this: we’d be on a shuttle or the _Delta Flyer_ and, for whatever undisclosed reason, we’d crash on an uninhabited planet. We’d both be all right, no injuries, and we’d regain contact with _Voyager_ almost-immediately. But…in the time between contacting the ship and their arriving to rescue us, we’d be entirely alone. No responsibilities, no ranks, just the two of us,”

She glanced at Kathryn.

“Sounds a little demented, doesn’t it?” she remarked.

“No, not at all,” Kathryn shook her head “I think I understand. Like you said, without any rank or responsibilities, we would be free to just be ourselves,” she explained “in truth; I had a similar fantasy myself. Although not quite as…imaginative as yours”

“Ha-ha,” Seven deadpanned “well, go on, what was yours?”

Now it was Kathryn’s turn to purse her lips in thought.

“It would be after we returned to Earth,” she began “I’d take you to the Grand Canyon, and we’d have a picnic overlooking the Canyon,” she explained “not much to it, really” she shrugged.

“I’ve never been,” Seven remarked “the Grand Canyon, I’ve never gone there”

“Really?” Kathryn asked, surprised “why not?”

Seven looked away.

“Do you remember when my cortical node began to fail?” she asked “you told me that your Father called it _‘the world’s biggest ditch’_, and said that you’d take me there,” she shrugged “I guess…a part of me wanted that to come true in some way” she admitted softly.

“It still can,” Kathryn replied. She shifted, rolling over to face the other woman “I don’t know where we’re going with this,” she began “but I know that, whatever this is, I don’t want it to be anything ‘casual’ or anything like that, I want it to be…” she trailed off, not quite sure how to put her thoughts into words.

“You want it to be an actual relationship,” Seven reasoned “but you’re afraid, because so much time has passed, you’re afraid that the both of us are too far apart, too different, for it work,” she continued.

She turned to face Kathryn.

“Take it from me, after everything we’ve both been through, we’d be crazy _not_ give this a shot” she declared.

“And if I’m right?” Kathryn asked “if we are just too different now?”

“Then…,” Seven waved a hand vaguely “at least we tried”

Smiling, Kathryn leaned in and pulled Seven into a soft kiss.

“If only I’d known that you were such a sweet-talker ten years ago,” she remarked as they pulled apart “I’d have seduced you a lot soon”

Seven quirked her ocular implant.

“_You_ seduced _me_?” she laughed “that’s not how I remember it”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and swatted her on the arm.

“Semantics,” she dismissed as she threw the covers back “how ‘bout some breakfast?”

“I could eat” Seven replied, throwing the covers back and following Kathryn out of the room…


	6. Meal Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIX! Enjoy! :=)

******

The room was quiet save for the sound of the old-fashioned clock on the mantle and the clinking of utensils.

Finishing her apple, Seven gestured towards Kathryn’s plate.

“Are you going to finish that muffin?” she asked.

“Oh, no, here,” Kathryn happily handed the muffin over, watching as Seven added it to her already-overflowing plate “you’re eating quite a lot of food” she noted.

“Since I don’t regenerate anymore, I need to eat more calories than the average Human to maintain my implants,” Seven explained “The Doctor mentioned that I have to eat roughly the same amount of calories in a day as an Andorian male does,” she added in between bites of a carrot “speaking of eating, would you like to join me for dinner with Tom and B’Elanna tonight?”

Kathryn paused.

“Do you think they’d mind?” she asked.

“No,” Seven waved a hand “they’d love it,” she exclaimed “in fact, they’ve been hounding me to bring you for months now,” she added. She suddenly ducked her head, looking bashful “so?” she asked softly “would you?”

Smiling, Kathryn reached across the table, taking Seven’s hand, curling her fingers around Seven’s.

“I’d love to” she smiled.

A look of relief crossed Seven’s face as she let out a slow breath.

“Wow,” she panted out “I think I almost fainted there” she laughed.

Kathryn chuckled.

“I don’t think you could ever faint, no matter how nervous you were,” she declared “so, what time should I be there?”

“No need to worry about that,” Seven dismissed “you can come as my guest,” she finished off her plate “so, what do we do in the meantime?” she wondered.

Kathryn smiled.

“How would you like to join me for a walk through town?” she offered.

Seven smiled shyly.

“I’d love to” she replied softly…


	7. Picnics and Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVEN! (heh!) enjoy! :=)

******

The main street of the Bloomington Traditionalist Community reminded Seven of a Norman Rockwell painting. The only difference being that Norman Rockwell had never envisioned the massive multicultural scope of the Federation. On the green in the middle of the town square, a Human woman and a handsome Andorian man were having a picnic. While on an opposite street corner, two Vulcan men—both in traditional robes—were in an animated (for Vulcans that is) discussion as they walked past (one of whom, Seven noted with a bit of a grin, was walking a dog).

Outside of a shop a cheerful Bolian waved to passerbys, clearly trying to entice them to come inside and sample his wares. While rushing past Seven and Kathryn themselves, four children—two Humans, one Bajoran, and a Tellerite—kicked a soccer ball around, a kick from the Tellerite girl suddenly going long, the ball flying up and almost catching Kathryn in the face if Seven hadn’t swiftly caught it.

“Sorry!” the girl called out.

“It’s all right,” Seven replied, handing the ball back “just be careful next time” she advised.

“Thanks!” taking the ball back, the four children dashed off, going back to their play.

“You’re good with children” Kathryn noted.

“I like kids,” Seven nodded “is that a farmers’ market?” she pointed off across the square where a sign proudly proclaimed ‘Bloomington Traditionalist Community Farmers Market’.

“That is indeed” Kathryn nodded.

Grinning, Seven eagerly took her arm.

“Come on, let’s go see” she cheered.

Grinning herself, Kathryn allowed herself to be dragged along behind the eager former drone to where various people were selling their goods.

“Here we are, folks!” a cheerful Andorian proclaimed “fresh produce! Never replicated!” smiling her antennae all but bouncing, she eagerly beckoned Seven and Kathryn over “apples? Oranges? Pears? Plums?” she offered, juggling one of each fruit.

Grinning, she tossed the apple to Seven, who easily caught it and then, as she tossed the other fruits at her, easily juggled them back.

“Enjoy!” the Andorian laughed as she tossed the fruits to Seven and waved both women on before going back to calling out to potential customers.

Smiling, Seven offered an apple to Kathryn.

“Apple?” she offered sweetly.

“Didn’t you just eat?” Kathryn chuckled as she took the apple and bit into it.

Seven merely smirked in reply as she bit into the plum with a happy sound.

“Seven, back there, with those children,” Kathryn began.

Seven nodded.

“Well, I guess I was wondering…do you ever want children?” Kathryn wondered.

“It’s a little early to be asking that, isn’t it?” Seven chuckled. She shook her head “I’ve never really thought about it one way or the other,” she admitted “I suppose, at some point, I wouldn’t mind having children, but for now, I’m content,” she finished off her plum and tossed the pit away in a nearby organic waste can “what about you?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Kathryn shrugged, absently biting into her apple “I never was really comfortable around children. I always ended up treating them more like visiting diplomats than children”

“You were quite good with Naomi” Seven noted.

“Yes, but Naomi was a very precocious child,” Kathryn pointed out “speaking of whom, how is she?”

“She’s excellent,” Seven praised “she just completed her second year at the Academy”

“No! Really?” Kathryn exclaimed “god, I really have been out of touch haven’t I?”

“Yes you have,” Seven nodded rather sagely as she gestured towards a park bench. Sitting down, she leaned back, absently wrapping one arm around Kathryn’s shoulder and pulling her close.

Seeing the same pair of dog-walking Vulcan men as before, Seven pointed them out to Kathryn.

“What do you think?” she asked “friends or a couple?”

“Hmm, hard to tell with Vulcans, even heterosexual couples,” Kathryn noted “although, given the dog, I’d say that they’re a couple”

“Probably right” Seven nodded.

Glancing back at the produce stands behind them, Kathryn was suddenly struck by an idea.

“Seven,” she began “how would you like to see the Grand Canyon?”

“You mean right now?” Seven asked.

“Right now,” Kathryn nodded “we can have a picnic,” she suggested “so, what do you say?”

“Well,” Seven chuckled “how can I refuse an offer like that?”

******

**Grand Canyon National Park**

The air was warm but with a cool breeze as the two women rematerialized on the transporter pad.

“Welcome to Grand Canyon National Park,” the transporter chief greeted as they stepped off the pad “would you ladies like a tour guide?”

“No thank you,” Seven replied “just point us to a quiet corner with a good view of the Canyon, please” she requested.

“Of course,” the chief handed them a PADD “these should help,” he explained “enjoy your stay” he called as they walked out of the visitors center.

Squinting in the sunlight, Seven reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses, one of which she handed to Kathryn without a word.

“Thanks,” Kathryn replied as she put them on “always prepared, huh?” she chuckled.

“The motto of both the boy scouts and the Borg,” Seven joked as she scanned the PADD “here’s a good place” she marked a spot on the map.

“Hmm, and it’s not too far either” Kathryn agreed…

******

The spot was quiet, not too far from the visitors’ center, but far enough away from the crowds of tourists who came from all over the Federation and beyond it seemed to enjoy the beauty of planet Earth. Already, the two women had passed two Bolians, a Tellerite family, and—most surprising of all—a group of Klingon warriors.

“Never thought I’d see Klingons on vacation” Kathryn remarked.

“I don’t think practicing _bat’leth_ techniques counts as being ‘on vacation’,” Seven pointed out as they pass the four Klingons and found a quiet spot and spread the blanket out and sat down, unpacking the large picnic basket that Kathryn had brought.

“Oh, is this potato salad?” Seven asked, peering into one container.

“It is” Kathryn nodded.

“This is mine” Seven stated.

Kathryn chuckled, shaking her head.

“Oh, Seven, even after all this time you’re still so endearing” she smiled.

“Well thank you,” Seven ducked her head bashfully “I aim to please,” she joked as they finished setting up the picnic.

Happily taking a bite of the potato salad, Seven looked out over the expanse of the Canyon. Their picnic spot gave them a perfect of the Canyon’s widest point, the mesas and steps of rock seemingly to flow from one end to the other.

“It’s interesting,” Seven remarked suddenly “this place has been here for millions of years, long before there were any Humans in this part of the planet. It withstood the Eugenics Wars, World War III, and it will probably outlast the Federation itself”

“Probably so,” Kathryn agreed “rather humbling thought, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Seven agreed “but, it also serves to remind us to make the most of whatever time we have” she added.

“That’s a very powerful thought, Seven” Kathryn noted, gently resting her hand on Seven’s.

Finishing off the potato salad, Seven stretched out on her back, lightly tugging Kathryn down to join her.

“You know,” she began “you haven’t once asked me for more information about the new ship”

Sighing, Kathryn nodded.

“I know,” she agreed “I just…I just want to enjoy this time with you” she confessed.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kathryn,” Seven vowed “if you don’t want to take the assignment I’ll stay here if you want”

Smiling, Kathryn nestled up to her.

“Thanks,” she replied “but, don’t base your entire life around me” she advised.

“I’m not,” Seven stated “but, I want you to be happy, whatever you decide. And if my being with you makes you happy, then so be it”

Sitting up, Kathryn stared at her, at once awed and humbled.

“Oh…you beautiful thing” she breathed, leaning down to capture Seven’s lips with her own…


	8. Dinner in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! Chapter EIGHT! Enjoy! :=)

******

**Oakland, California**

Tom and B’Elanna lived in a nice house by the shoreline, it was a rambling kind of place built in the neo-Victorian-style that had become popular in the days after First Contact when Earth had begun to rebuild from the horrors of World War III with the Vulcans’ help and Humanity had sought to reclaim some shred of its former glory.

Entering the front room, Kathryn looked around, noting the eclectic mix of 20th and 21st century furnishings with modern fixtures; the walls were adorned with dark wood paneling, but the furniture was decidedly modern and utilitarian (clearly B’Elanna’s influence) but there were also clear signs of Tom too, the antique television set held a place of honor by a fireplace above which sat a modern viewscreen, while the walls were adorned with old movie posters, each one neatly framed, as well as a selection of Klingon artifacts.

There were other objects on shelves that Kathryn didn’t recognize but assumed that they were probably of some significance to the couple.

“A Klingon movie poster,” Seven said suddenly.

Frowning, Kathryn turned to look at her.

“That,” Seven pointed at the poster that she’d been examining “Harry got it for Tom as an anniversary present,” she explained “supposedly—according to Tom that is—the poster is a Klingon depiction of the film _‘Gone With the Wind’_,”

She stepped closer, joining Kathryn in studying the poster.

“I’m not a cinema expert,” she began “but I don’t think the story ended with Scarlett O’Hara decapitating Rhett Butler”

“It didn’t,” Kathryn confirmed. At Seven’s questioning look, she elaborated “I’ve read the original novel”

“Yeah, me too,” Tom’s voice said as he came into the room “still, at least Harry tried.” he shrugged. Smiling, he held out a hand to Kathryn “nice to see you again, Captain”

“Oh, no need to stand on ceremony around me anymore, Tom,” Kathryn dismissed “I’m retired, you probably outrank me now” she chuckled.

“Maybe so,” Tom chuckled “but I still can’t think of you as anything else but ‘The Captain’.” he explained.

Kathryn smirked.

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted” she quipped.

“Be both then” Seven declared with an easy smile as she wrapped an arm around Kathryn’s shoulders, absently giving her a kiss on the temple, earning a blush from the other woman, but she made no effort to dissuade the act.

“Well, well,” Tom chuckled “look at you two,” he grinned “and here I was thinking it would never happen”

“Exactly how many members of the crew knew that Seven and I were attracted to each other?” Kathryn wondered.

“Everybody but us” Seven replied as a furious pounding of footsteps caught their collective attention. Turning, the three watched as ten year old Miral Paris gleefully scampered down the stairs, B’Elanna hot on her heels.

“GOTCHA!” B’Elanna cried as she suddenly grabbed her daughter round the waist, playfully swinging her up and around before setting her back down.

“OK,” B’Elanna panted out, absently holding one hand to her back “go wash up for dinner” she instructed.

“OK” the girl nodded, making a quick detour to pull Seven into a fierce hug before dashing off.

“Is that Miral?” Kathryn asked in amazement.

“The very same” Seven nodded.

“God,” Kathryn shook her head “that last time I saw her, she was…”

“Two,” B’Elanna nodded “so,” she began “looks like Seven finally got you out here amongst the living again” she remarked.

Kathryn chuckled, blushing.

“Yes, I suppose she did” she nodded.

“So,” Seven began brightly “what’s for dinner?”


	9. Change and Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINE! Enjoy! :=)

******

The replicator hummed as another dish materialized. Taking the platter of crudities, B’Elanna set it down and began munching on a strip of bell pepper.

“I never imagined Tom being one for cooking” Kathryn remarked as she plucked a cherry tomato off the plate.

“Hmm, he got into it about a year after we got back,” B’Elanna explained “now I can’t tear him away from the stove” she complained.

“There are worst things for him to be attracted to, I suppose” Kathryn shrugged.

“Like that you mean?” B’Elanna pointed back out into the living room where Tom was sitting by the television set with Miral as they watched cartoons. Watching this, Kathryn had to smile at the image of Seven sitting cross-legged besides Tom, young Miral happily sat in her lap as she and Seven occasionally pointed out things to each other on the screen.

The image made Kathryn wonder at how Seven had grown and changed over the years. As she watched, Seven and Miral happily laughed along with Tom as Bugs Bunny outwitted Elmer Fudd yet again, a rhythmic beeping interrupting the moment.

“Tom, timer” B’Elanna called out.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, got it,” quickly getting to his feet, he gave Miral a pat on the head (followed up with one for Seven) before he moved on into the kitchen to tend to the stove.

With Seven now alone with Miral, Kathryn watched them as they chatted and played, with Seven occasionally playfully poking the young girl in the shoulder and laughing as she turned around to glare at the former drone with a surprising amount of venom for a ten year old.

“She’s really come a long way, hasn’t she?”

Kathryn blinked, looking up at B’Elanna.

“Yes, she has” she nodded.

“So,” B’Elanna began “you two, who took the plunge?”

“Seven” Kathryn replied with wry chuckle.

“Well, that figures” B’Elanna chuckled.

“Dinner’s up!” Tom suddenly called.

Standing up, Seven scooped Miral up and slung her over her shoulder and carried the now-giggling Miral over to the table, playfully dangling her upside down for a moment before righting her and then setting her down in a chair between her parents before taking a chair besides Kathryn, smiling shyly at her as she did.

“OK,” Tom called “here we are,” he beamed “fresh, homemade pizza pie!” he declared as he set the large pie on the table “I didn’t know you’d like, so I just did a little bit of everything” he explained to Kathryn as he began cutting slices.

“That’s all right, Tom” Kathryn dismissed as she took a narrow slice for herself, passing a larger slice to Seven, who took two more slices.

Examining her slice, Kathryn studied the toppings, absently picking the bell peppers off while Seven, by contrast, happily added more garlic cloves to her own slices before picking up a fork and knife and began to cut into them…


	10. Come a-waltzing With me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“_...up came the squatter, mounted on his thoroughbred,_  
_Up rode the troopers, one, two, three_  
_‘Where’s that jolly jumbuck that you’ve got in your tucker bag?’_  
_You’ll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me,”_

Kathryn had seen many strange things from her former crew, but seeing Tom and Seven both belting out an Australia folk ballad took the cake.

“_Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda_  
_You’ll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me,_  
_And he sang as he watched and waited ‘till his ‘billy’ boiled,_  
_‘You’ll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me’_

_Up jumped the swagman and sprang in that billabong,_  
_‘You’ll never take me alive!’ said he,_  
_And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong:_  
_‘You’ll come a-waltzing Matilda with me’_

_Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda_  
_You’ll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me,_  
_His ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong:,_  
_‘You’ll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me’!”_

Finishing the song with a grand flourish—at least on Tom’s part anyway—both sat back to take a breath.

“You two are nuts, you know that right?” B’Elanna drawled as she recycled the leftovers and plates.

“Maybe, but at least we have fun” Tom remarked.

Taking a drink, Seven smiled shyly at Kathryn.

“So, what did you think of Tom and my impromptu performance?” she asked.

“Unexpected,” Kathryn replied “honestly, I didn’t even know that either of you could sing”

“Well, Seven can,” Tom dismissed “I just kinda…warble” he explained.

“Oh, you’re not that bad at all,” Seven countered “try some breathing exercises” she suggested.

“Maybe,” Tom shrugged “well, we’d love to have you stay over, but we need to get this one to bed in time for school tomorrow” he continued, scooping Miral up, who despite her protests about not being tired, was already nodding off as he carried her out of the room.

“Well, then we’ll get out of your hair,” Kathryn said as she stood “well…B’Elanna’s hair anyway” she added.

“Hey, I heard that!” Tom called.

“I think you were meant to” Seven called back.

“Well, nice to see you, Captain,” B’Elanna smiled “really. You should stop by tomorrow,” she suggested “Tom’s got into his head to try his hand at barbecue” she explained.

“I’ll be sure to bring a dermal regenerator along with the wine then,” Kathryn chuckled “good-bye, B’Elanna” she pulled her former chief engineer into a firm embrace.

“Bye,” B’Elanna smiled “and don’t be a stranger!” she called after Kathryn as the door shut. Now alone with Seven, Kathryn linked her arm with the blonde’s as they began a leisurely walk down the street. The autumn air was cool; a slight chill rustled the leaves of the trees, the foliage crunching pleasantly underfoot as Kathryn rested her head against Seven’s shoulder.

“Hmm, perfect Halloween weather” Kathryn mused.

“Is it?” Seven asked “I’m afraid my only experience with the holiday is having to endure a few drunken costume parties with my colleagues at Utopia Planitia,” she explained “none of which I enjoyed in the slightest” she added.

“Maybe you just haven’t had the right experience,” Kathryn suggested “I’ll take you to a real Halloween celebration in Indiana this year,” she vowed “and, this time, I mean to keep that promise” she added.

“Glad to hear it,” Seven nodded as she gently pulled Kathryn to a stop “Kathryn,” she began “as much as I’m enjoying—reviling even—our time together here, I don’t think that it’s healthy for you to stay here on Earth,” she explained “you’re an explorer first and foremost,” she continued “you belong up _there_,” she pointed up at the night sky “out among the stars discovering new life, not…sitting on a farm all day,”

Kathryn frowned, following Seven’s gaze up at the sky. Here, in the city, it was hard to see the stars, but she could see the Moon, the lights of New Berlin and Armstrong City glittering against the silvery-grey of the Lunar surface, a testament to how far Humanity had come.

“Come with me,” Seven implored quietly, gently titling Kathryn’s chin to look at her “just come to Mars and see what we’ve been working on,” she pleaded “please”

Kathryn sighed.

“I could never resist you when you said ‘please’,” she chuckled dryly “all right,” she agreed “let’s go to Mars, show me your great project,”

Smiling shyly, Seven reached into her pocket and pulled out an old-fashioned 23rd century-style communicator, flipping it open with a practiced ease, the tinny _chirp_ echoing out along the quiet street. Adjusting one of the tiny controls, Seven nodded in satisfaction as the device began beeping steadily.

Instantly, the familiar tingle of a transporter beam surrounded both women, the street disappearing in a shower of blue sparkles to be replaced with the interior of a laboratory of some sort.

Looking around, Kathryn let out a chuckle.

“I see that you’ve become something a showman,” she remarked as they stepped off the transporter pad “where are we?” she wondered.

“My lab on Utopia Planitia” Seven answered.

“You beamed us all the way to Mars from Oakland?” Kathryn exclaimed “this project of yours must be something special,” she remarked “subspace beaming takes a lot of power”

“It does,” Seven nodded as she beckoned Kathryn over to the viewport “but,” she continued with a small shy smile “it’s worth it for this”

The viewport overlooked a drydock, a starship of a type that Kathryn had never seen before hung suspended over the Martian surface. It was a small ship, about a third of the size of _Voyager_, it was a compact ship, with two warp nacelles mounted beneath the saucer-shaped primary hull, reminding Kathryn of a Miranda-class starship.

But that was where the resemblance ended, the warp nacelles on this ship tapered into fine points as they extended back behind the ship, giving the ship a sleek profile, bringing to mind the idea that it had been built for speed; in fact the entire design seemed to _flow_ back in an almost-organic fashion, and Kathryn suddenly recalled how Tom had once described the alien ship that he had named ‘Alice’, mentioning how it hadn’t been assembled but ‘sculpted’.

Staring at it, Kathryn was suddenly struck by why the ship looked that way.

“There’s no bridge” she realized.

“No, it’s there,” Seven assured her with a chuckle “except here, the bridge module is on the underside of the hull” she explained.

“Why?” Kathryn wondered.

“Supposedly its intended to be safer in combat,” Seven shrugged “personally, I think whoever came up with that idea needs to have a refresher course in micro-gravity physics,” she chuckled.

Turning back to the ship, Kathryn squinted and could just make out the name and registry number.

**U.S.S SHENZHOU  
NX-72701**

“So,” Seven said quietly “what do you think?”

“She’s…incredible” Kathryn breathed,

“She’s yours,” Seven stated “if you want it”

Kathryn turned to stare her in surprise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is the traditional Australian folk song "Waltzing Matilda", for those wondering just what the lyrics mean, it talks about a 'swagman' (a vagabond or hobo) who takes a rest by a 'billabong' (watering hole), and while waiting for his 'billy' (lunch) to cook he spots a 'jumbuck' (sheep) which he quickly takes. When the 'squatter' (landowner) comes over with the police to arrest the vagabond for theft, the man decides that death is better than arrest and drowns himself in the watering hole.
> 
> The 'waltzing Matilda' in the title and chorus doesn't refer to a person but rather the swagman's bundle of belongings, which he named 'Matilda', and the 'waltzing' doesn't mean dancing but walking, from the German 'auf der Walz; meaning to travel for work as a craftsman.
> 
> The 'U.S.S. Shenzhou' appeared in "Star Trek: Discovery" (boo! Hiss!) and it and it's captain were the only good thing about it. The name 'Shenzhou' roughly translates into 'divine vessel' in English and is the name of China's first manned spacecraft, 'Shenzhou 5', launched on October 15th 2003


	11. Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ELEVEN! Enjoy folks! :=)

******

**U.S.S. _Shenzhou_ berth**

The shuttlecraft dipped low as it swung over the starship, the sleek silvery vessel almost camouflaged against the Martian landscape as the tiny shuttle passed over it. As it swept over one nacelle, the shuttle suddenly preformed a sharp barrel roll, much one of its occupants’ displeasure.

“Seven!” Kathryn dug her fingers into the armrests of her seat as the shuttle righted itself, the alerts and other alarms flashing across the main console ceasing as Seven bit back a hearty chortle at Kathryn’s expense.

“I think I should separate you from Tom and B’Elanna,” Kathryn muttered as the shuttle swung underneath the ship, passing various work bees and maintenance crews. Ignoring Seven’s smirk, Kathryn craned her head up, peering through the viewport to study the ship, noticing the rounded dome shape of the main bridge on the underside of the hull as Seven had said, neatly nestled in a circular, recessed area.

“How many decks does she have?” she wondered.

“Fifteen,” Seven replied “crew complement of one hundred and five, tri-cyclic life-support system, bio-neural circuitry. Maximum cruising speed is warp 9.01 for nearly twenty-four hours”

“And the quantum slipstream?” Kathryn wondered “how fast is that?”

“We’re not entirely sure,” Seven admitted “our test ship traveled from here to the outer edge of the Gamma Quadrant in under four hours. But that was an unmanned test ship, we don’t really know much about this version of the drive except that it works” she explained as she maneuvered the shuttle towards a docking on the ship.

“How’d you finally crack it?” Kathryn wondered.

“It was surprisingly simple actually,” Seven explained as the shuttle docked with a small jerk “our solution was what we called the ‘transition drive’,” she explained “rather than immediately jump to slipstream, the ship first has to be at warp,” she explained as they waited for the airlock to pressurize.

“Once at warp, the slipstream can be activated,” Seven continued “a surprisingly simple solution to a problem that took us nearly four years to figure out”

“With you there, I’m surprised it took that long” Kathryn quipped.

“Well, as you know, I have problems working with new people,” Seven pointed out “I swear,” she sighed “when it comes to inter-departmental politics, there are days when I actually _miss_ the clarity of the Collective,”

Kathryn smirked as the airlock equalized and they stepped out of the shuttle and onto the _Shenzhou_ itself.

“Come on,” Seven encouraged “time for the nickel tour” she declared as she led Kathryn down the corridor, passing by various technicians and workers.

“Nickel tour?” Kathryn asked.

“An old expression,” Seven explained “back from before the New World Economy”

“No, no, I know what the expression means,” Kathryn explained “I just didn’t think that _you_ did”

Seven smirked.

“I _am_ friends with Tom Paris,” she reminded her as they walked down the corridor, which though narrow was still comfortable, the carpeting was still plush and bouncy beneath their feet.

“So, anyway,” Seven began “the _Shenzhou_ is a prototype,” she explained “she’s designed for long-term exploration and scientific study. Conceivably, she could be out of contact with the Federation for years, decades even, without needing to resupply”

“Like the old Constitution-class” Kathryn nodded as they rounded a corner and stopped at a turbolift.

“Main engineering,” Seven instructed as they entered the car “actually, the _Shenzhou_ was inspired by the Intrepid-class,” she explained “specifically, _Voyager_”

“Fitting” Kathryn noted as the turbolift stopped and they stepped out onto what was clearly main engineering.

Stepping up the warp core, Seven gestured to the large structure surrounding it like scaffolding almost, eight ‘arms’ extended from the scaffolding to connect to the warp core.

“That’s it,” Seven nodded “the quantum slipstream drive”

“I was expecting something…grander” Kathryn admitted.

“Gee, thanks,” Seven scoffed “that’s only the culmination of five years’ work, after all”

Chuckling, Kathryn pulled her close into a one-armed embrace.

“Oh! Dr. Hansen!”

Both women looked at the exclamation, watching as small, otter-like creature came over to them in a frantic, excited movement. If he (assuming it was a ‘he’) stretched up as tall as he could he might _just_ come up to both women’s waists.

“Dr. Hansen!” reaching up, he (it was definitely a male from his voice) took Seven’s hand in both of his own, pumping vigorously “it is such an honor to have you here! The inventor of the quantum slipstream transition drive!”

“Yes,” with a grunt, Seven managed to free her hand from little alien’s grip “thank you, Lieutenant…?”

“Oh!” the excited alien—still quivering with excitement—proudly gestured to his rank pips “Lt. T’ran’it, Chief Engineer of the _Shenzhou_,” he introduced himself, puffing out his chest in clear pride “the first of my people to become a Starfleet officer” he declared.

“Congratulations,” Seven smiled “allow me to introduce Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway” she gestured to Kathryn, who nodded politely.

Lt. T’ran’it let out a startled _squeak_, clapping both hands over his mouth in shock, suddenly looking like he wasn’t sure whether to salute, greet her, or simply faint away in shock.

“Lieutenant,” Kathryn nodded politely “I’m sure you’ll be a fine engineer” she said diplomatically.

The Lieutenant let out another startled squeak.

“Thank you” he said meekly.

“You’re welcome” Kathryn nodded as Seven swiftly led her out of the room.

“I’m sorry about that” she apologized as the turbolift doors slid shut.

“No worries,” Kathryn dismissed “so, if I do decide to take command that little fellow will be my chief engineer” she reasoned.

“Looks like it,” Seven nodded “although his exuberance could get very old, very quick,” she chuckled “deck seven, bridge” she instructed the turbolift.

A few seconds later, both women stepped out onto the small, circular room that was the main bridge. The bridge was small, about half the size that _Voyager’s_ bridge had been. The command chair stood in the center of the room, flanked by two smaller chairs, both of which each had a small L-shaped console on either side.

At a forty-five angle to the command seating were two freestanding consoles, one marked ‘ops’, on the right of the command chairs, and the other marked ‘tactical’ on the left

Past those two stations, at the front of the room, stood the combined helm/conn. Back at the rear of the room, at forty-five degree angles to the turbolift, were two more doors, one marked ‘ready room’ and the other marked ‘conference room’. Either side of the room itself were three miscellaneous stations, six in total, three on either side of the room.

“So, what do you think?” Seven asked as Kathryn finished examining each station.

“Impressive,” Kathryn noted, glancing back to see Seven standing behind the captain’s chair. Smirking, Kathryn came and slowly sat down in the chair. Glancing at the two chairs on either side of her, she realized that the station to her right was the science officer’s station “that’s your station” she realized, looking up at Seven in surprise.

“It is,” Seven nodded, coming over and sitting down, smiling shyly as she swiveled the chair to face Kathryn fully “just think about it, we could annoy each other all day long now” she chuckled.

“If I take command that is,” Kathryn reminded her “I haven’t even decided if this little tour means more than a fun day out”

“But you’re thinking about it,” Seven countered “because it’s an intoxicating idea,” she continued “you and I out there, together, among the stars”

“You’re romanticizing, Seven” Kathryn accused.

“Perhaps” Seven shrugged as the turbolift doors opened again. A young woman in a Starfleet cadet’s uniform stepping onto the Bridge, her face lighting up with clear excitement as she saw both women.

“Captain Janeway, Seven” she grinned.

“Hello, Naomi” Seven smiled.

Kathryn did a double-take.

“This is Naomi?” she asked in delighted surprise “the same little girl who wanted be ‘captain’s assistant’?”

Naomi ducked her head shyly.

“It’s…Cadet Wildman now, actually,” she explained sheepishly. She cleared her throat and straightened up to her full height “senior operations officer for the U.S.S. _Shenzhou_” she proclaimed proudly.

Kathryn turned to Seven, looking at her questioningly.

“Starfleet decided that Naomi’s upbringing on a starship as well as her friendship with me qualified her for the position, despite only being a cadet,” Seven explained “it’s not that unusual,” she dismissed “many cadets have been assigned to officers’ positions as part of their training”

“True,” Kathryn nodded. She turned back to Naomi, who still stood at attention “at ease, cadet,” she ordered with a chuckle, smirk widening as Naomi relaxed, letting out a breath of relief as she did “don’t hurt yourself, Ms. Wildman” Kathryn quipped.

“Thank you, ma’am” Naomi nodded. She glanced at Seven, smiling shyly.

“Oh, come here,” Seven stood up and held out her arms, laughing as Naomi flung herself into Seven’s outstretched arms, hugging her tightly “oh, still like to hug, don’t you?” Seven chuckled.

“So, how did you get the Captain back?” Naomi asked excitedly.

“It’s a secret” Seven grinned.

Naomi looked between the two women, her grin suddenly widening as she let out an excited gasp.

“I think our ‘secret’ isn’t so secret anymore” Kathryn quipped.

“No, I suppose not” Seven agreed with a shy smile.

“So, you two are…?” Naomi gestured between them, her grin widening.

“We’re still figuring it out,” Seven explained “but, yes, we’re…,” she trailed off, looking towards Kathryn questioningly “what are we exactly?” she wondered.

“Dating?” Kathryn shrugged.

“Dating,” Seven nodded, turning back to Naomi “we’re dating, yes” she nodded.

“So, have you told her yet?” Naomi asked Seven.

“Told me what?” Kathryn asked.

“I was getting to that,” Seven smiled “come on, we’ll talk over dinner”

“We just had dinner” Kathryn exclaimed as she and Naomi followed her into the turbolift…

******

The _Shenzhou’s_ mess hall was yet to be completed, so the three women returned to Utopia Planitia and had lunch in Seven’s lab. The lab, like the woman herself, showed how much she had changed over the years. Although Spartanly furnished, there were some personal touches, a small picture frame of the former senior staff of _Voyager_ held a place of honor on the main desk next to a small plant, along with a small stack of books, many of which Kathryn recognized as ones she had either recommended to Seven or just had around her quarters back on _Voyager_.

A framed reprint of Da Vinci’s _Vitruvian Man_ hung on the wall next to a star chart, and a smaller picture, a portrait of Kathryn herself, painted in profile, almost like a candid shot, in a style reminiscent of Van Gough.

Surprised, Kathryn looked over at Seven and raised an eyebrow questioningly, smirking as Seven quickly looked away, blushing.

“Did you paint this?” Kathryn asked, gesturing towards the painting.

“That depends, do you like it?”

“I do,” Kathryn nodded “not just because of the subject matter, but you’ve really come a long way from that former drone who didn’t see the point of art” she explained.

“I’ve got lunch” Naomi called from the replicator as she carried a tray over and set it down on the desk.

“So, what were you going to tell me?” Kathryn asked as she selected the sandwich, while Naomi had what looked like roasted chicken and rice, and Seven had a sushi platter.

“Well,” Seven began as she picked up a piece of fish with the chopsticks “the idea was called ‘Project Full Circle’,” she explained “Starfleet’s idea was to launch an entire fleet of quantum slipstream-capable ships into the Delta Quadrant and the Beta Quadrant”

“Makes sense,” Kathryn nodded “with the quantum slipstream, they could go as far as _Voyager_ and return home with ease,” she reasoned “so, what happened?” she wondered.

“Well, first and foremost, we couldn’t get the drive to work at the time, so instead, Starfleet decided to launch one ship” Seven explained.

“The _Shenzhou_” Kathryn reasoned.

“No, actually,” Naomi pitched in “the _Shenzhou_ is actually the _second_ quantum slipstream-capable ship to be launched”

“Then what was the first?” Kathryn asked.

“_Voyager_” Seven answered.

“_Voyager_?” Kathryn echoed “ ‘our’ _Voyager_?”

“The one and only” Seven smiled.

“Why haven’t I heard anything about this?” Kathryn asked.

“Because you haven’t responded to any of your messages in nearly a year,” Seven stated “if you had, you would have known that both Chakotay and Harry were given the positions of captain and first officer of _Voyager_ respectfully” she explained.

“So that’s why I haven’t heard from Chakotay,” Kathryn realized “I just thought that he was too busy enjoying being back home,” she admitted “so, why do I sense that there’s something wrong with this idea?”

“Not exactly,” Seven explained “but, in their last report, _Voyager_ picked up something strange,” she stood up and retrieved a PADD, bringing back over to the desk and holding it out to both women.

“At exactly 1200 hours, Federation Standard Time, a sudden energy burst was detected stretching from the Delta Quadrant to right our furthest border,” she explained “the amount of power needed to send a signal from that far away to be detected by a listening post here in the Alpha Quadrant can’t be found in nature”

“So, it’s deliberate,” Kathryn realized “someone or something out there is intentionally sending out a signal,” she studied the PADD “why do these coordinates sound familiar?” she wondered.

“Because those coordinates are the exact point in space where _Voyager_ was at the exact moment when you severed my link to the Collective,” Seven explained “as if that wasn’t strange enough, the signal also had the same frequency as my interplexing beacon” she explained.

“Sounds like someone’s trying to send you a message,” Kathryn noted “so, did Chakotay and _Voyager_ find the source of this signal?”

“No,” Seven shook her head “Starfleet lost contact soon after, but an automated Starfleet distress signal was later detected on a Borg carrier wave. Nothing much, just a set of coordinates”

“But you think that it’s _Voyager_?” Kathryn reasoned.

“Next to myself, Harry Kim knows his way around Borg technology,” Seven shrugged “he would be the one who could pull it off,” she leaned forward, taking Kathryn’s hand “what do you say?” she wondered “want to go save the galaxy again?”

Kathryn smirked.

“With an offer like that, how could I refuse?” she chuckled.

To their right, Naomi eagerly clapped her hands together.

“Yes!” she grinned…


	12. Dichotomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWELVE! A Shorty, but a goodie! Enjoy! :=)

******

**Bloomington, Indiana**

Kathryn frowned as she studied her reflection in the mirror. The new uniforms were closer flitting than what she remembered, and staring at herself, she was suddenly reminded of her alternate future self who had risked everything to bring her crew home at least a decade earlier. And as Kathryn stared at the familiar yet unfamiliar image in the mirror, she was suddenly struck by the revelation that, perhaps, her future self had gone back in time for more than just the crew of _Voyager_, perhaps she had done it for Seven.

Shaking herself off, Kathryn turned away from the mirror and, absently tugging the still-stiff fabric down, came out into the living room where Seven sat by the window.

“Well, what do you think?” Kathryn asked.

Turning, Seven blinked, her expression matching Kathryn’s from moments ago.

“Familiar,” the blonde finally said after a moment. She stepped over, absently reaching out to straighten Kathryn’s combadge “red still looks good on you” she murmured.

“Sweet-talker,” Kathryn chuckled, ducking her head “oh,” she sighed “it’s been a long time since I’ve worn a uniform,” she admitted “I think I might have to get a larger size,”

Seven shrugged in a non-committal fashion.

“What is it?” Kathryn asked as Seven turned to stare out the window again “what’s wrong?”

Seven sighed heavily 

“Just…I’m thinking about Chakotay and Harry,” she admitted “I’m worried about them”

“So am I,” Kathryn replied as she joined Seven in staring out the window, it was raining again, not as harshly or as hard as a few days ago, but still the sky was dark and grey as big fat rain drops fell to the ground.

“You and Chakotay,” Kathryn began “how…serious was it?”

“Jealous are we?” Seven chuckled “no,” she sighed “it was…fun, childish almost on my part, and I think he understood that,” she explained “he knew that would never, and could never, become anything serious, but was willing to go along out of the kindness of his heart” she continued

“Yes,” Kathryn agreed “he’s a good man, Chakotay, I think that’s why he joined the Maquis”

“An interesting dichotomy,” Seven noted “a good man, a man who typically abhors violence goes to war to stop war,” she smirked and shook her head “it’s so very…human, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is,” Kathryn agreed “so, when does our fair ship leave?” she wondered.

“As soon as the senior staff’s assembled, we launch” Seven explained.

“Any idea who I’ll have as a crew?” Kathryn wondered.

“A few” Seven nodded.

“Well?” Kathryn prompted when Seven remained silent.

“Shh,” Seven smirked as she put a finger to her lips “it’s a secret” she grinned.

Kathryn snorted and rolled her eyes.

“You’re hysterical” she muttered as she stepped back and walked back towards the bedroom, stripping off her uniform tunic as she did.

“I try,” Seven called back “can I stay for dinner?”

Kathryn stuck her head round the doorframe.

“If you insist” she grinned…


	13. Dinner Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THIRTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kathryn held up the two plates of pasta as she brought them to the table.

“Here we are,” she declared as she set them down “fresh from the replicator”

“Hopefully unburned” Seven quipped.

“Ha-ha” Kathryn drawled as she sat down opposite Seven, absently studying the PADD in her hand.

“What are you reading?” Seven wondered as she twirled some of the linguini onto her fork.

“Hmm? Oh, I'm reading some of my old messages,” Kathryn explained “I think I have about a year’s worth stacked up here”

“Probably,” Seven nodded “while you’re reading those, you should probably also read this,” she slid another PADD forward “the schematics for the _Shenzhou_,” she explained “might come in handy if you’re planning on taking command”

Kathryn stuck her tongue out at the former drone.

Seven crossed her eyes in response.

Chuckling at their antics, both women went back to their meals.

“Can I ask you something?” Kathryn suddenly asked.

“You can,” Seven nodded “doesn’t necessarily mean that I’ll give you the answer that you want” she warned.

“You and I,” Kathryn began “do you think that something like this,” she gestured towards the room around them “…could have happened while we were still aboard _Voyager_?”

Seven frowned, pausing.

“Honestly?” she asked, Kathryn nodded “no,” she answered “I don’t. At that time, we were both two very different people compared to who we’ve become now. I was still too young, too inexperienced, and you…well, you had too much responsibility on your shoulders to devote time to a relationship, romantic or otherwise,” she explained “speaking of responsibility, why have you shut yourself off from everybody?” she wondered “you got _Voyager_ home”

Kathryn sighed.

“I guess…I was so wrapped up in that responsibility, that focus, that once it was all over, I honestly didn’t know what to do with myself,” she began “and with everyone else eagerly returning to their families, it suddenly occurred to me that I didn’t really have anyone,” she admitted “oh, sure, I had my mother and my sister, but even they had moved on,” she paused, absently pushing a cherry tomato around on her plate “I missed my sister’s wedding,” she revealed “my sister got married and I never even knew until nearly three years after the fact. I felt like a relic, out of place,”

She finally speared the tomato and popped it into her mouth.

“What about you?” she asked “I’m sure being on Earth after four years on _Voyager_ was quite the shock”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” Seven chuckled “there were some days that I actually preferred it when I was being questioned by Starfleet Intelligence because it meant that I was only around a select group of people instead of six _billion_ individuals”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you” Kathryn apologized.

“No need to feel bad,” Seven dismissed “you had your own problems”

“Yes, I suppose I did,” Kathryn agreed “I swear some of those briefings repeated themselves,” she shook her head “the next time I ever complain about being out of contact with Starfleet for nearly eight years, just remind me of those debriefings”

“Noted,” Seven chuckled as she held up her cup of tea in a toast “a toast,” she declared “to us, we have been through a lot of hardship, but we finally found each other”

Kathryn smiled as she held up her glass of wine and gently clinked it with Seven’s cup.

“I’ll drink to that” she smiled…


	14. Destination: Delta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOURTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kathryn groaned as her alarm continued its incessant beeping.

“All right, all right” she grumbled, blindly reaching out with one hand to grope around on the nightstand and find the controls, slapping her hand down on the control pad, shutting off the alarm.

Throwing the covers off, she sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, the one advantage of being retired was the ability to sleep in she thought. But she couldn’t do so now, not if she was planning on taking command of a new starship. Pushing herself up with a muted groan, she paused as a splash of red suddenly caught her eye.

Getting up, she walked over to the chair in the corner, finding that her new uniform had neatly folded and laid out for her, her rank insignia and combadge neatly resting atop the folded red tunic. Realizing that Seven must have done it, she smiled, touched by the simple gesture as she gathered up the uniform and set it down on the bed as she headed for the bathroom to start her day...

******

Toweling off after the refreshing hydro shower, Kathryn paused as she examined her reflection in the full-length mirror, twisting and turning as she tried to examine her reflection from all angles, suddenly self-conscious about her appearance, about how she would look in her uniform when stepped onto the bridge of the _Shenzhou_, about what _Seven_ would think when she saw that.

_‘Stop it,’_ Kathryn told herself firmly _‘Seven wouldn’t care if you walked onto the bridge in a burlap sack’_

Feeling a bit better, she slipped on the uniform, finding that it was a little less snug than it had been the day before, and she realized that, in addition to laying the uniform out for her, Seven must have also adjusted the size so that it would fit better.

Tugging the tunic down and smoothing it out, she straightened to attention and, feeling a little silly, saluted her reflection. Smiling at herself, she affixed her rank insignia and combadge, frowning as the faint sounds of talking reached her. Straining her ears, she could make out Seven’s voice and Tom Paris’.

Now curious, she stepped out into the hall, entering the living room to find Seven, Tom, B’Elanna, Tuvok, Naomi Wildman, and a woman she didn’t recognize happily chatting around her coffee table.

Spotting her, Seven beamed.

“Ah, you’re up” she grinned.

“I’m up,” Kathryn acknowledged “now I’d like to know what you’re up to”

Seven smirked at the pun and then gestured to the others.

“Meet your crew” she introduced.

Looking around the group, Kathryn noted that Seven and B’Elanna were the only ones who dressed in the civilian clothing; the others were all wearing Starfleet uniforms.

“Well, it seems like I know most of them,” Kathryn chuckled “Tuvok, I thought that you were content to stay on Vulcan?” she wondered.

The Vulcan nodded politely.

“I was,” he acknowledged “however, Seven of Nine convinced me that my expertise would be useful for this mission” he explained.

“Hmm, she’s gotten very good at that, I’ve noticed” Kathryn chuckled.

“You’re complaining?” Seven wondered.

Smirking, Kathryn ignored her for now as she turned to Tom and B’Elanna.

“How’d she convince you two to leave your cushy suburban lives?” she wondered.

“Come on,” Tom chuckled “the chance to pilot a brand-new ship? One with quantum slipstream drive? Just try and stop me,” he grinned “besides,” he added “somebody’s got to pull Harry’s fat out of the fire”

“Again” B’Elanna added, earning a chuckle from Kathryn and Naomi.

“Now for the newcomer,” Seven gestured towards the still-unidentified stranger “Admiral, meet Captain Philippa Georgiou,” she introduced “she’ll be acting as your first officer”

“Admiral,” Captain Georgiou offered a hand “it’s an honor” she continued in what Kathryn identified as a Malaysian accent.

“Captain” Kathryn shook the other woman’s hand.

“Well, now that we’ve got that out of the way, let’s get started,” Seven declared, already pulling her communicator out of her pocket and flipping it open “Utopia Transporter Control?”

“_Utopia Transporter Control here. Go ahead_”

“This is Seven of Nine, seven to beam up on my signal”

“_Seven to beam up, aye, standing by_”

Looking up at Kathryn, Seven smirked.

“Ready?” she asked.

Kathryn smirked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be” she chuckled.

Seven turned back to her communicator.

“Transporter Control, energize” she instructed.

“_Energizing_”

Taking a breath, Kathryn watched as her living room disappeared in the familiar shower of blue sparkles to be replaced with a transporter room. Grimacing at the sudden feeling of nausea that hit her as she rematerialized, she stumbled only for Seven to catch her.

“Easy,” the former drone warned “sorry, but time is of the essence so I had them beam us directly to the ship,” she explained “it’ll pass” she assured the other woman.

Still feeling a little queasy, Kathryn slowly stepped off the transporter pad onto the deck, Seven’s hand still on her arm.

“I need to check on Miral” B’Elanna suddenly said.

“She’ll be with The Doctor” Seven explained.

“Right, thanks” B’Elanna called as she slipped out the doors.

“Miral?” Kathryn echoed, looking between Seven and Tom “you brought your daughter along?” she asked incredulously.

“It’s better than leaving her behind” Tom shrugged as he followed his wife.

Kathryn turned to Seven, who shrugged.

“You going to be all right?” she asked as they left the room, Tuvok, Naomi, and Captain Georgiou following behind.

“I’m fine,” Kathryn replied “just need to catch my breath” she explained as the five stepped into the turbolift.

“Deck seven, bridge” Captain Georgiou instructed. As the ‘lift sped along to its destination, Kathryn took several slow, deep breaths, feeling the nausea recede. Glancing up at Seven, she nodded.

Still looking doubtful, Seven gently removed her hand from Kathryn’s arm just as the turbolift stopped and the doors slid open.

“Admiral on deck!”

“At ease,” Kathryn instructed as she stepped out onto the bridge, a familiar thrum humming through her bones as she did so, she had missed this, the thrill of command, the excitement of the unknown, and feeling herself smile, she straightened her spine.

“Take your stations, please,” she ordered “stand by for departure”

As the bridge crew took their stations, Kathryn settled down in the captain’s chair, Captain Georgiou on her left and Seven on her right, as the turbolift doors slid open again, Tom, B’Elanna, and The Doctor stepping out onto the bridge.

“Admiral!” The Doctor greeted cheerfully.

“Doctor,” Kathryn smiled “nice to see you again, I take it that Seven convinced you to join us?”

“She did indeed,” the hologram nodded “she can be very persuasive”

“Yes, she can” Kathryn agreed, smirking at the woman in question as Tom slipped past them and took the helm.

“Utopia Planitia has cleared us for departure,” he announced “retracting umbilical” the ship shuddered slightly as the docking clamps retracted.

“All ahead full thrusters, Tom” Kathryn ordered as the _Shenzhou_ slowly eased out of the drydock to glide clear of the shipyards.

“We’ve cleared the shipyards” Tom announced.

“Full impulse, Mr. Paris” Captain Georgiou ordered.

“Full impulse, aye”

“We’re clearing the Sol System,” Naomi announced from Ops “exiting the heliosphere…now”

“All right,” Kathryn sighed, turning to look towards Seven “let’s see this invention of yours in action”

Seven chuckled.

“Tom, take us to warp” she instructed

“Aye,” fingers flying across his console with practiced ease, Tom let out a little chuckle as the _Shenzhou_ leapt to warp “we’re at warp one” he announced.

“All right,” Seven turned to her console “I’m bringing the slipstream on-line,” she announced, a slight vibration running suddenly through the ship “slipstream drive on-line” Seven announced as the vibration became stronger.

“Subspace corridor is forming directly ahead” Naomi announced and Kathryn had to admire the girl for the lack of unease or nervousness in her voice. On the viewscreen, the stars streaking past the ship seemed to brighten and elongate, becoming wide, flicking ribbons of blue light as the shuddering became stronger.

“Transition in…five,” Seven counted off “…four…three…two…one…now,”

With a sudden jolt, the ship lurched forward as the flicking ribbons of light seemed to meld together to form a shimmering blue tunnel of light.

“Transition complete,” Seven announced, grinning madly “exiting jump…now”

With another jolt, the tunnel of light vanished in a bright flash to be replaced with the familiar images of stars streaking past.

“Tom, take us out of warp, all stop” Kathryn ordered.

“All stop, aye”

“Now,” Kathryn breathed “where are we?”

“Astrometrics confirms that we’re now in the middle of the Delta Quadrant,” Seven explained “one light-year from _Voyager’s_ last known location,” she smirked at Kathryn “not bad, eh?” she asked “more than a thousand light-years in less than two minutes”

“I’ll say,” Kathryn breathed. Clearing her throat, she got back on track “start scanning for _Voyager_ and whatever sent that signal” she ordered. She could marvel at Seven’s genius later she told herself, right now there was a ship full of her former crewmembers in trouble…


	15. Little Lost Starship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIFTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Stop it”

Kathryn blinked, looking towards Seven, who nodded at one of Kathryn’s hands, which was restlessly drumming against the arm of her chair. Smiling sheepishly at the blonde, Kathryn pulled her hand away, resting it in her lap.

“I got it,” Naomi suddenly exclaimed “I got it,” she grinned “I found them!”

Instantly, Kathryn and Seven were out of their respective chairs and crowding around Naomi’s console.

“A metallic signature,” Kathryn read “it’s pretty far out,” she noted “might be a sensor illusion” she warned.

“Illusion or not, it’s something,” Seven pointed out “Tom, I’m sending the coordinates to your station” she called.

“Got ‘em” Tom replied after a second.

“Maximum warp” Seven ordered.

“I think I’m supposed to say that” Kathryn reminded her.

“I’m the acting second officer for this mission” Seven explained hurriedly as she returned to her station

“Nice of you to tell me that” Kathryn grumbled as the _Shenzhou_ leapt to warp.

“It was in the PADD” Seven countered.

“We’re approaching the coordinates,” Tom announced “just in case anybody’s interested” he added.

“Slow to impulse, Mr. Paris” Captain Georgiou ordered.

“Got it,” B’Elanna called from one of the stations running the circumference of the bridge “it’s _Voyager_, dead ahead”

“On screen” Kathryn ordered.

As the viewscreen activated, she felt her breath leave her at the sight of her former ship—her _home_ for nearly eight years—lazily drifting in the inky void of space.

“Minimal power signatures,” Seven reported “no life-signs”

“Escape pods?” Kathryn asked.

“All present and accounted for,” Seven reported “if they got off, they didn’t use the escape pods”

“We are being scanned” Tuvok suddenly announced.

“It’s _Voyager_,” B’Elanna added “looks like some kind of automated program in place,” she explained as her console chirped “they’re hailing us, audio only”

“Let’s hear it” Kathryn breathed.

“_This Captain Chakotay of the Federation starship_ Voyager,” Chakotay’s voice suddenly filled the room “_if you’re hearing this message then that means that the ship’s computer has identified your vessel as a Starfleet ship, which I hope means that you’ve picked up our distress call and are here to rescue us. By now you will most likely have scanned_ Voyager _and found no life-signs aboard. Rest assured that the entire crew successfully transported off to an M-class planet located at the following coordinates which are being transmitted along with this recording,_”

Kathryn glanced at Seven, who nodded as the message continued.

“_I’m afraid I can’t tell you much about what happened to us. Mostly because, at the time of this recording, I don’t have much information myself. All I can tell you is that, upon arriving at the source of a powerful signal, the ship suffered a near-total systems failure. Fortunately myself and the crew were able to transport off. Find us if you can, please. Good luck_”

With a chirp, the message ended before repeating.

“Shut that off,” Kathryn ordered “Seven?” she asked.

“Scanning,” Seven nodded “there is an M-class planet, right where he said,” she confirmed “at warp four, we should be there in five minutes”

"Couldn't we just use the slipstream?" Tom wondered.

"No," Seven shook her head "at this distances we'd risk overshooting" she explained.

"Right" Tom nodded.

“Tom, do it,” Kathryn ordered. As Tom did as instructed, Kathryn smirked at Seven “looks like we found them” she grinned…


	16. Swordplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIXTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“We’re there” Tom announced as the _Shenzhou_ slowed to impulse.

“On screen,” Kathryn ordered “let’s see it”

The planet that appeared on the viewscreen was surrounded by a set of shimmering amber rings. It appeared to be largely ocean with landmasses of varying size and shape, the hints of two moons could be seen on the far right.

“Start scanning the planet’s surface for our people” Captain Georgiou ordered.

“Aye, Captain” Naomi chirped.

“Does anyone else hear that?” Seven suddenly asked, looking around.

“I don’t hear anything” Kathryn shook her head.

“There, listen,” Seven nodded “you hear it now?”

Kathryn frowned, suddenly noticing a subtle whistling sound. Glancing around the room, she noticed that other members of the bridge crew had begun to hear it. Slowly standing up, she looked around as the sound became steadily louder and louder.

“What is that?” she asked.

“Unknown,” Tuvok reported “the sound is not registering on ship’s sensors” he announced as the sound continued to grow, becoming sharper.

“Ah, OK, now I hear it” Tom winced as the sound suddenly reached a fever pitch. Crew members began to cover their ears, groaning in pain.

“Shut it out!” Kathryn called out over the shrill, alien sound. Clapping her hands over her ears, she doubled over, groaning in pain as the sound seemed to reach its highest pitch before suddenly stopping.

“Thank you” Kathryn sighed.

“We…didn’t do anything” Naomi tentatively explained.

“The sound stopped on its own” Seven added.

“Any ideas _what_ that was?” Kathryn asked.

“Uh…Admiral?” Tom suddenly called. Turning towards him, Kathryn suddenly bolted up right as she saw a swarm of glowing blue motes of light suddenly slither through the ceiling, swiftly moving past Tom towards the center of the room.

“What is that?” Kathryn demanded.

“I don’t know,” Seven admitted, scowling at her tricorder “it’s not registering” she exclaimed as the swarm seemed to grow in size and density.

“How can it not be registering?” Naomi demanded “it’s right there”

Suddenly the swarm seemed to collapse in on itself, the individual motes merging together to form a large shape.

“What the…?”

Kathryn and Seven stared at each other before turning back to the strange apparition, which looked for all the world like a knight in shining armor straight out of a fairy tale. Shifting, the apparition suddenly drew the sword at its hip and assumed a fighting stance.

“_Kathryn Janeway. Face me if you dare,_” it proclaimed, suddenly swinging out with the sword. Diving out of the way, Kathryn gasped as she felt the rush of air from the blade as it missed her head by scant inches.

“Admiral” Tuvok raised his phaser and fired, the beam passing straight through the knight as if it wasn’t even there.

“Security to the Bridge! Intruder alert!” Captain Georgiou called as the bridge crew scattered to the edges of the room, the knight easily passing through the Ops console, sword aimed at Seven and Kathryn.

“Go, go!” Seven urged, shoving her out of the way as the sword sliced down.

“Computer! Access main bridge holoemitters,” Captain Georgiou called, the computer chirping obediently “English longsword,” she requested, a longsword appearing in her hand “Seven!” she called, quickly tossing the sword to Seven, who caught the holographic weapon one-handed.

“_Ah! So there is bravery among you,_” the knight proclaimed, turning to face her “_let us see how brave your truly are, Seven of Nine!_” it added, swinging out it swung to the left in a wide sweep. Sidestepping, Seven parried the blow, stepping back to assume a fighting stance of her own, suddenly letting out a sharp bellow of pain as the knight’s sword caught her in the arm, a pulse of blue-white light briefly flaring along her arm.

“Seven!” Kathryn lunged, only for Tom and Naomi to hold her back as she watched as Seven leaned against the captain’s chair, panting harshly.

“Seven, I don’t think it actually cut you” Tom called out.

“Well it hurt!” Seven spat, pushing up onto one knee and thrusting her own sword up to block the next blow. Visibly gritting her teeth, she added her other arm, gripping the sword’s hilt tightly in both hands,

“_You are weak, drone!_” the knight taunted “_imperfect!_”

With an audible growl of effort, Seven suddenly surged to her feet, the force pushing the knight away. As it struggled to recover, she slashed the sword down on first one arm, then the other. Drawing the sword back with both hands, she swung it forward in a wide, sweeping arc, decapitating the knight.

Collapsing to the floor, the knight dissolved back into the swarm of glow blue motes of light which swiftly dissipated, leaving only the knight’s sword behind.

Panting for breath, Seven absently rubbed at her arm, glancing at the holographic sword still in her hand.

“Computer,” she panted out as she collapsed into the captain’s chair “delete sword” she ordered, the sword shimmering out of existence as Kathryn hurried over to her, tapping her combadge.

“Medical teams to the bridge” she ordered…

******

“Hmm,” The Doctor frowned at his tricorder “no obvious signs of damage,” he noted “my guess is that you attacker was able to stimulate your nerve endings upon contact, generating the ‘sensation’ of pain without actually harming you” he explained as he shut the tricorder.

Still wincing, Seven rubbed at her arm.

“You could have fooled me” she muttered as The Doctor went to check on the rest of the bridge crew.

Approaching the seated blonde, Kathryn gently reached out, resting her hand on Seven’s unaffected shoulder, suddenly unsure of what to say so she settled on asking:

“Where did you learn to swordfight?”

Seven smirked.

“I took a course at the Academy taught by Admiral Sulu,” she explained “it felt practical, yet…fun” she added.

“Well, it looks like it came in handy” Captain Georgiou commented with a chuckle as she joined them.

“Speaking of which,” Kathryn spoke “how did you know that a sword would work?” she asked.

Captain Georgiou chuckled.

“It suddenly occurred to me that the knight might only respond or react to a similar form of weaponry,” she explained “perhaps as some kind of test”

“A test for _what_ though?” Tom wondered as he too came over “scan results from the planet’s surface,” he explained, holding out a PADD “we found our people in a dense forest”

“Any signs of any threat?” Kathryn asked.

“None that we could find,” Tom replied “but we couldn’t contact anyone down there” he added.

“Their combadges could have been damaged by whatever disrupted _Voyager’s_ systems” Seven pointed out.

“Could be,” Tom nodded “either way, looks like we’ll have to go down there ourselves”

“Figures,” Kathryn muttered. She glanced at Seven “feeling up for it?” she asked.

Grimacing, Seven stood up with a slight grunt.

“Just try and stop me” she smirked.

Smirking in response, Kathryn nodded.

“All right, Tom, B’Elanna, and Seven will beam down with me to the planet’s surface,” she instructed “Naomi, Tuvok, I want you two to keep an eye out for any more visitors. Last thing we need is a…Roman centurion coming onboard,” standing, she steadied Seven “Captain Georgiou, you have the bridge”

“Aye, Admiral,” Captain Georgiou nodded “good luck”

******

The four person away team rematerialized in a cluster of tall, gnarled trees. Looking around, they drew their phasers, but when nothing came out of the trees to attack them, they put the weapons away. Tapping her combadge, Kathryn took a breath.

“Janeway to _Shenzhou_, do you read me?”

“Shenzhou _here. We read you loud and clear_” Naomi’s voice responded.

Sighing in quiet relief, Kathryn nodded to herself.

“Acknowledged, maintain this channel, Janeway out,” closing the channel, she glanced at B’Elanna “well?”

B’Elanna studied her tricorder before pointing.

“That way” she instructed.

Kathryn nodded.

“Let’s go” she ordered…


	17. So Long and Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVENTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The forest canopy was thick with gnarled old branches that blocked out a majority of the sunlight streaming down, resulting in a gloomy setting, with long, looming shadows. Glancing over her shoulder at Seven, Kathryn frowned, suddenly recalling the younger woman mentioning how she was afraid of the dark.

“Are you all right?” she asked softly, hoping that Tom and B’Elanna wouldn’t hear (or, if they did, they would both at least be polite enough not question it).

Seven looked up at her, blinking in surprise.

“I’m fine,” she answered “why?”

Feeling her face heat up, Kathryn shook her head.

“Never mind,” she dismissed “it’s nothing, just a childish concern, that’s all”

Seven smirked knowingly.

“Don’t worry,” she said softly “my fear of the dark isn’t _that_ bad” she chuckled as the tricorder in B’Elanna’s hand suddenly chirped.

“We’re there” she announced as something rustled in the underbrush, several figures armed with phasers emerging from the gloom to surround the foursome.

“Hold your fire,” a familiar voice called as Chakotay stepped out from behind a large tree “well,” he chuckled as he approached the four “looks like I got lucky when it came to the rescue party,” he glanced at his officers “stand down,” he ordered “they’re Starfleet officers,” turning back to the away team, he smiled “how are you, Kathryn?” he asked.

“That should be my question,” Kathryn chuckled, quickly throwing decorum to the wind and pulling her former first officer and close friend into a tight embrace. Pulling back, she sighed “any injuries among your crew?” she asked.

“Nothing serious,” Chakotay assured her, gesturing down the vague path “come on,” he invited “the rest of them are through here”

******

The walk took less than five minutes. Coming to a stop, Kathryn had to admire the other crew’s resourcefulness; they had set up camp in front of a large cave, the ground sloping down providing some shelter from the elements.

Carefully navigating the incline, Kathryn followed Chakotay and his security officers towards the camp proper, where Tom and Seven began examining the individual members for injuries.

“Tom?”

Tom looked up at the call, grinning.

“Hey, Harry!” he called back as the other man approached them “what’s a fine, upstanding Starfleet officer like you doing in a place like this?”

“Ha-ha, you’re hilarious,” Harry deadpanned as he and Tom yanked each other into a firm embrace “god, it’s good to see you” Harry grinned as he pulled back.

“Hey, what about me?” Seven asked “don’t I get a hug?” she wondered.

Harry did a double-take, staring at her with wide, disbelieving eyes as he took in the lack of a biosuit and the easy-going smile.

“Seven?” he finally asked after a moment.

“Oh, that’s right,” Tom chuckled “you never met the new and improved Seven of Nine, did you?” he gestured towards the former drone “Seven, Harry. Harry, Seven”

“Hi, Harry,” Seven waved “long time no see”

“Report” Kathryn called as she approached.

“Nothing serious,” Tom explained “although Harry’s jaw here might need to be shut before he starts catching flies” he smirked and nodded towards Harry who was still staring at Seven. Blinking, he finally managed to stop staring to focus on Kathryn, abruptly snapping to attention.

“At ease, Mr. Kim,” Kathryn told him “no need to stand on ceremony for an old friend”

Harry relaxed, chuckling.

“Thank you, Captain. Er…Admiral” he stammered out.

“Still wet around the ears, eh Harry?” Tom chuckled as B’Elanna called out to them. Turning at the call, Kathryn, Seven, Tom, along with Harry and Chakotay jogged over to where she stood atop a flat rock.

“What is it?” Tom asked.

“I’m not sure,” B’Elanna admitted “oh, hey, Harry,” she greeted absently before returning to her tricorder “I’m picking up what looks like some kind of transmission” she explained.

“We detected that too after we got here,” Chakotay explained “it’s a low frequency, non-subspace transmission, that’s probably why we didn’t pick it up from orbit”

“We didn’t pick up any transmission either,” Kathryn added “do you know where it’s coming from?”

Chakotay nodded.

“This way” he instructed…

******

Chakotay and Harry led the four up a slight incline to finally stop a rise overlooking a wide, flat clearing. What was clearly a community of some sort spread out across the green fields, the architecture resembling something out of Earth’s American Colonel Era, the town was clearly inhabited as smoke puffed from the chimneys of the houses and the distant sound of voices could be heard as the faint image of tiny figures moved about to and fro.

“What am I looking at here?” Kathryn wondered.

“We’re not entirely sure,” Chakotay admitted “we didn’t want to risk any contamination in case they’re pre-warp so we haven’t dared to try and explore,” he explained “but, we can tell you that those are Humans down there”

“Humans? Out here?” Kathryn echoed “how?”

“Some kind of…alien interference?” Tom suggested “like when we found Amelia Earhart”

“That’s what we’re thinking,” Chakotay nodded “since no Humans besides from us have ever been this far out, and if they were from the Federation they’d have subspace transmitters”

“If we could decode that transmission it might give us some answers,” Harry added “but all we’ve gotten is static”

“Let me try,” Seven took the tricorder from B’Elanna and worked the controls “I think…,” she pulled out her communicator and flipped it open “yeah, that’s it”

Handing the tricorder back to B’Elanna, she adjusted the tiny controls on her commutator, a burst and crackle of static coming from the small device before a frantic voice came through.

“_…regiment, NATO Collation forces…refugee in a church along with some two hundred civilians. We need immediate extraction! We’ve got children in here, god damn it! Can anyone hear me? Please! Is anyone out there?!_”

With another crackle of static, the transmission ended.

“NATO Collation forces,” Seven murmured “that places it as sometime in the mid-20th century to the last-21st century”

“NATO was absorbed into Earth’s unified military forces following First Contact,” Tom reasoned “so, however those people got here, they were taken before First Contact”

“First things first, we get _Voyager’s_ crew back aboard the _Shenzhou_,” Kathryn declared. She tapped her combadge “Janeway to _Shenzhou_”

“_Go ahead_”

“We’ve found _Voyager’s_ crew,” Kathryn reported “start beaming them up for medical treatment”

“_Acknowledged_”

Closing then channel, she turned to the others.

“Once we’re back aboard let’s try to solve this mystery” she instructed as the familiar tingle of a transporter beam locked onto them…


	18. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK! Yes, dear reader your eyes do not deceive you, "Janeway & Seven" is back with chapter EIGHTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The _Shenzhou’s_ ready room was small and neat, reminding Kathryn of how her old ready room on _Voyager_ had looked when she had first stepped aboard all those years ago. Seated behind the neat and uncluttered desk, Kathryn ran her hand over its smooth surface, smirking at how new it looked.

“Do you two want to be alone?”

Blinking, Kathryn looked up sharply to see Seven standing before the desk, one hand cocked on her hip as she smirked at Kathryn. Feeling her face heat up, Kathryn chuckled as she straightened up and sat back in her chair.

“Perhaps,” she chuckled “so, are you here for a personal visit or ship’s business?” she wondered.

Seven smirked as she perched on the edge of the desk, holding out a PADD.

“Guess” she grinned.

“Do I at least get a hint?” Kathryn teased.

“You might” Seven nodded slowly, her grin widening.

“Ahem”

Pausing, both women looked up to see Chakotay standing the door.

“Am I interrupting anything?” he wondered, a knowing smirk playing on his features.

“Another few minutes and you might have,” Seven chuckled, pushing up off the desk “well,” she gave the PADD a little wave “I’ll just leave this here, the Doctor wants to see me in sick bay,” she explained, already halfway towards the door. Pausing, she reached out, giving Chakotay’s shoulder a friendly pat “good to see you again” she grinned before she quietly slipped through the doors, leaving Kathryn and Chakotay alone.

“Well,” Chakotay began “it looks like that you two have certainly gotten…closer” he noted.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Kathryn chuckled “she’s certainly changed from that former Borg drone we brought aboard _Voyager_ all those years ago hasn’t she?” she remarked.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Chakotay chuckled as he settled down in the chair opposite her “you look good Kathryn” he remarked.

“So do you,” she nodded “I like the grey,” she pointed at his head “very distinguished. Now, the beard on the other hand….”

Chakotay chuckled bashfully and self-consciously reached up, giving his full beard an absent stroke.

“Trying for a change,” he dismissed “so,” he leaned back in his chair “nice ship you’ve got here, Admiral”

“It is indeed,” Kathryn nodded “honestly though, I’m not sure if I’ll be staying on” she admitted.

“Oh?”

She nodded, absently sipping her lukewarm coffee.

“Seven was right, I do miss the adventure, the exploration,” she began “but I don’t miss the responsibility, the burden of command, the fact that there are dozens of lives depending on me”

“No one said that a captain’s life was an easy one,” Chakotay reminded her “have you told Seven yet?” he wondered.

“Not yet,” Kathryn shook her head “but…I think she knows on some level,” finishing off her coffee, she set the cup aside “well, first things first, let’s try to solve this mystery” she declared.

“I always did like a good mystery,” Chakotay chuckled “so, off the record, you and Seven…?” he trailed off, looking at her pointedly.

Kathryn felt her face heat up.

“We’re still figuring it out,” she explained “now, can we focus?”

Smirking, Chakotay reached out and picked up the PADD that Seven had left behind…

******

Seven stepped off the turbolift, rounding the corner towards sickbay to find Tom coming from the opposite direction.

“Hey, Seven” he grinned as they reached the doors.

“Tom,” Seven nodded back “the Doctor needs an extra set of hands?” she wondered.

“Actually I’m here to check on Harry,” Tom explained “you know him”

“Hmm, don’t I” Seven chuckled as they stepped through the doors, finding that sickbay was filled to capacity with the crew of _Voyager_. Quickly spotting Harry sitting on a biobed, they both made their way over to him.

“Hey, Harry,” Tom grinned “you get a clean bill of health?”

“Clean as a whistle” Harry nodded.

“Good to hear,” Seven grinned “can’t have you dying on us after all” she remarked.

“Though to be fair, he has done that before” Tom grinned.

“I think that was before my time, wasn’t it?” Seven shrugged.

“OK, OK, stop,” Harry pleaded “both of you, just…,” he shook his head “I know that we all drifted apart over the years, but…” he gestured to Seven, clearly at a loss.

“I’m the new and improved Seven of Nine,” Seven grinned “less aloof, more open, and ten percent more charming”

“And now with a sense of humor too” Tom added.

“Oh, I’ve always had a sense of humor, Tom,” Seven grinned “just…a bit more…subtle than yours” giving the two men a smile, she moved past them towards another biobed.

“Ah, Seven,” The Doctor grinned as he saw her “well, you should be happy to know that your former protégé is in perfect health” he announced as he shut his tricorder with a _snap_ “young Lt. Icheb here will undoubtedly outlive us all” he declared as Icheb, now dressed in a Starfleet lieutenant’s uniform slowly sat up with a muted wince, smiling shyly as he saw Seven.

“Hello, Seven” he greeted.

“Hello, Icheb,” Seven replied. She glanced up at The Doctor “give us a moment?” she asked.

“Of course”

Now alone, Seven settled down on the bed besides Icheb.

“Well, look at you, lieutenant,” she grinned “you’ve gone up in the world haven’t you?”

“Captain Chakotay recommended me for the fast-track officer’s course,” Icheb explained “as well as offering my a position as _Voyager’s_ senior science officer”

“Always knew that he was a smart man,” Seven chuckled. Her smile dimmed ever-so slightly “you sure that you’re OK?” she asked 

“As The Doctor says, I’m in perfect health” he nodded.

Seven’s grin returned.

“Good,” she hopped off the bed “come on, there’s somebody who I know will be dying to see you again” she grinned…

******

Stepping out onto the bridge, Kathryn looked up at the excited shout from Naomi, watching as she suddenly sprinted over the turbolift and flung herself into the arms of a lieutenant that was stand by Seven.

Watching Naomi and the young man talk, Kathryn was suddenly struck by just _who_ the young man was.

“Is that…Icheb?” she asked, turning to look at Seven.

“Yep,” the blonde nodded “grown hasn’t he?” she grinned.

“I’ll say!” Kathryn laughed. She smiled up at Seven “you must be very proud of him” she noted.

“If I puff my chest out any further I’ll probably burst,” Seven grinned “I’m also relieved too,” she admitted “I didn’t even know that he was on _Voyager_ when I heard that she’d gone missing, if I’d known…” she trailed off.

“Don’t think on that,” Kathryn advised her “the point is, you found him and the rest of his crewmates safe and sound”

Seven turned to look at her.

“How do you do that?” she wondered “how did you always know how to make me feel better?”

Kathryn shrugged.

“Comes with the territory of being a captain I guess,” she dismissed “so, getting back to the matter at hand, any idea what is going on down on the planet?”

Seven grinned.

“Come with me and I’ll show you,” she chuckled “fair warning, it’s weird” she warned as they stepped into the turbolift.

“Isn't it _always_?” Kathryn chuckled…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter largely came about due to my outrage at what they did to Icheb on "Picard" I mean not only was it awful, it was also just using him to give Seven an excuse to go "Rambo" on the bad guys, it's the whole "women in refrigerators" trope all over again!
> 
> OK, I'm done, rant over, keep an eye out for chapter nineteen folks :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
